Flavor of the Week
by Pyromagnet
Summary: Bunch of little stories containing bunches of different pairings
1. Something in your Eyes

Title: Something In Your Eyes

Pairing: Giles/Inara

FFA: 332

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Don't own …. Obviously

Giles knew that they never should have let Dawn began experimenting with her blood to see if she could open other portals to other dimensions or alternate realities. But Dawn and Willow had insisted and they had been careful, but that didn't stop him being accidentally sent far into the future of a different reality. Giles had been thinking about it for the past two months that he had been stuck here, but right at the moment it was the farthest thing from his mind.

Inara was curled around him breathing heavily, "Well I certainly wasn't expecting you to have that much stamina."

"Years of practice my dear." Giles gave a Ripper-esque smirk. "I want to thank you for choosing me though, I know how this system works and I know that you were the one to choose me. So thank you."

"There was just something in your eyes that attracted me to you." Inara smiled as she got up slowly and made some tea. "Care to join me?" She said sitting on her plush little couch.

"Of course." Giles got up off the bed and sat next to her and graciously accepted the cup of tea she offered him. Giles took a sip, "Not what I'm used to but good all the same."

"It's a special tea used only by companions." Inara explained. They both jumped when they heard gun fire and loud cursing. Giles immediately grabbed his pants and pulled them on while Inara grabbed one of her dresses that allowed her to move around more easily. "They said they wouldn't be doing anything illegal today." Inara muttered.

As they exited the shuttle they saw Mal, Jayne, and Zoe engaged in a firefight with eight rough looking men. Mal was engaged with two men, Zoe with another two, while Jayne had three. So no one noticed the man that was about to creep up on Mal except for Inara and Giles.

"Mal!" Inara yelled. Giles took a more direct approach, he pulled a knife that was in belt of his pants and threw it hitting the man directly in the heart.

Mal raised his eyebrows, "Thanks." Then he went back to his two opponents. Five minutes later all the men were either dead or running.

Inara and Giles went down the stairs to see if Jayne, Mal, and Zoe were okay. Inara went directly to Mal, while Giles first went and grabbed his knife from the dead guy. "Mal you said that there wouldn't be any trouble and that it would be okay to have my client here." Inara berated Mal after she made sure he was okay.

"It was Jayne's fault." Mal shrugged.

"Was not." Jayne shouted back. Mal glared at him and Jayne started walking to the kitchen, "Geez Mal how was I suppose to know-" Jayne trailed off as he walked further away.

"Thanks for throwing the knife back there." Mal said off handedly to Giles.

"No problem." Giles said before turning to Inara, "Well I guess I should be going."

"Yes I suppose we will be leaving soon in any case." Inara replied briefly glaring at Mal. Once they returned to her shuttle Giles finished getting dressed and gathered all his things and was preparing to go when Inara stopped him. "I would like to thank you for saving Mal; he is a good man despite how irritating he is."

Giles smiled and gave Inara a light kiss on the mouth, "I can tell."

"How?" Inara asked.

"Because you care for him." Giles replied softly. As Inara struggled to answer, Giles stepped around her and opened the shuttle door. "Call me if you are ever in the range of here again."

"I will." Inara said.

"Good." Giles gave her one last kiss before leaving the ship briefly nodding to Mal as he exited the doors.

Giles watched as Serenity powered up and took off. For the first time Giles was glad that they hadn't found him just yet.


	2. Little Brother

Title: Little Brother

Pairing: Illyria/Q (Star Trek)

Rating: G

FFA # 1774

Disclaimer: I don't own Illyria, Q, checks list and Spike

"Finally." Illyria tilted her head as a man appeared in a flash of light beside her. The man seemed confused and snapped his fingers again but nothing happened. "Q." Illyria gave the slightest of a smile.

"Who pulled me here— Illyria what have you done to yourself?" Q asked circling Illyria.

"Don't you know, I thought you were omniscient?" Illyria raised an eyebrow at Q.

"Of course I know dear I was merely being polite." Q smirked. "So, interesting bunch of people you're hanging around." Q gestured toward Spike who was frozen in mid punch.

"They are necessary for me to understand this world." Illyria cocked her head to the other side.

"Want come with me for a while we could bother Katherine." Q put out an arm.

"No I am content to stay here; there are some amusing things here." Illyria pushed past him to stand behind Spike.

"Are you sure Lyri?" Q asked.

"Yes, now snap and be gone." Illyria nodded.

"I'll check on you later." Q held up his fingers to snap but first blew a kiss to Illyria, "See ya later big sis." Then he was gone.

Illyria again gave the tiniest bit of a smile before letting time speed back up and watching Spike fall on his face.


	3. Define Normal

Title: Define Normal

Pairing: Giles(Ripper)/Ethan/Narcissa

Rating: PG-13

FFA # 882

Timeline: When they were in their late teens, early twenties, in England

Narcissa was tied to a chair with Ethan on her lap and Ripper crouched beside her, playing with her hair. "Come on Cissa, there's no need to marry Lucius." Ripper whispered in her ear. Narcissa began moaning when Ethan starting kissing her neck. "The two of us are much more fun than him." Ripper continued before nibbling on her ear.

"Yea we could even get Sev to join in we know how much you fancy him." Ethan whispered.

"I…." Narcissa moaned.

"Merlin Cissa!" Andromeda opened the door and immediately covered her eyes. "Can't you and your friends do anything normal."

"Define normal." Ethan smirked. At that Andromeda left slamming the door.

Narcissa untied herself and the silk that had been holding her fell harmlessly to the floor. She shoved Ethan off of her and stood up. "Well that ruined that moment, which one of you forgot to lock the door?"

Ripper glared at Ethan and he grumbled, "It wouldn't have mattered if I had, she's a witch she could have opened it anyhow."

Narcissa sighed, "Well I have a date with my fiancé unfortunately so I guess you guys better go." Then she smiled, "Why don't you two go play with Sev."

They both kissed her on her cheek, "We'll be sure to tell you all the details." Ethan said with a wink.

"See ya later Cissa." Ripper blew her a kiss and they both appearated away.


	4. Oceans and Stars

Title: Oceans and Stars

Pairing: Drusilla/River Tam (Firefly)

Rating: G

FFA # 1060

Timeline: Drusilla and Spike never broke up so they never died and they're still around, right before Objects in Space for Firefly

River was wandering away from the ship looking for something, she didn't know what.

Drusilla was swaying along feeling as if she was being pulled to water.

Their eyes met and in unison they walked until they were standing in front of each other.

"Little ocean." Drusilla whispered brushing back River's hair from her face.

"Have the stars been whispering about me to you?" River tilted her head to see Drusilla better.

"Such pretty pain." Drusilla rested her hand atop of River's head.

"Two by two hands of blue." They both said at the same time.

"Dru. Drusilla." Spike walked up to Drusilla and slung his arm around her waist. "Did you find a nummy treat luv?"

River glared at Spike, "Not one for biting, not a treat at all."

"Really?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Spike I was talking with the little ocean." Drusilla pouted at Spike.

"River what are you doing out here?" Simon took River by the arm.

"Talking about stars." River smiled at Drusilla.

"And little oceans." Drusilla added.

"If we're not going to eat then we should get a move on luv." Spike said sneering at Simon and River.

"River we need to get back inside." Simon was tugging on her arm.

"Always ruining," River shook her head.

"Never letting me play for as long as I want," Drusilla added. "But the little ocean needs her fisherman."

"And the stars, her knight." River gave a half smile.


	5. Private Meeting

Title: Private Meeting

Pairing: Connor/Harry

Rating: PG

FFA # 1260

Timeline: Defeated Voldemort Harry, Ron, and Hermione work at the Ministry. Connor hangs out with the new Watcher's Council.

"You get back here Destructo Boy, let's see how well you can destroy when you can't use your legs." Faith yelled as she was chasing Connor.

"Just you wait you're going to be the Boy who Lived to regret it!" Hermione screeched as she and Ron were running after Harry.

Connor and Harry bumped into each other. They looked at each other and then behind them, Faith had begun cussing while Ron had joined in with Hermione's yelling. Harry looked back at Connor, "Come on follow me." Together they ran down another corridor and then Harry pulled Connor into a very small room that had a few boxes in it.

"We should be safe here for a while." Harry breathed.

"Yea let's hope so if Faith finds me before she cools down…" Connor paused and thought, "it won't be pretty."

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Well someone asked me to do a flip and kick combo, so I was but I didn't know Faith was behind me." Connor cringed before continuing, "I kinda kicked her into a wall."

"Ouch." Harry said.

"Yea wasn't one of my best moments. What about you? You had two guys chasing after you. It sounded pretty bad, I mean boy who lived to regret it?" Connor laughed.

"Well my two best friends they've been going out for a while and they had a fight. It was getting really annoying all the bickering. So I decided to fix it." Harry smirked before adding, "I got some bewitched mistletoe that wouldn't let them go until they kissed."

"Did it work?" Connor wondered.

"They're united in trying to kill me." Harry shrugged. "And the boy who lived to regret it well I'm known as the boy who lived so people are always adding stuff to the end of it. But what about you, destructo boy?"

"I had a tendency to destroy when I was younger, now it's just an annoying nickname." Connor responded. "Wait a minute, boy who lived, does that mean you're Harry Potter?"

"Yes, you're not going to freak out or anything are you?" Harry asked slowly.

"Oh no we were suppose to have a meeting with you guys. I'm one of the people from the Watcher's Council. My name's Connor Angel." Connor answered.

"Right." Harry said slowly nodding his head, "I forgot in the whole my best friends are trying to kill me."

The door was wrenched open and Ron and Hermione were standing there with Faith standing behind them. "Ha found you. What are you two doing?" Ron asked looking from Harry to Connor.

"We're having a private meeting. Go away." Connor said before slamming the door in their face. Harry and Connor kept a straight face until they heard a loud "Hey!" through the door. Then they burst out laughing.


	6. General Principle Alone

Title: General Principle Alone

Pairing: Spike/Serendipity (Dogma)

Rating: PG

FFA # 764

Timeline: Before Serendipity met up with Bethany, any where in BtVS

Serendipity had just finished her set and was climbing off the stage when she saw him. He looked like William except he had blond hair and no glasses. He went straight to the bar and began downing drinks. Serendipity quickly changed into regular clothes and then went over to him. "William?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not anymore luv name's Spike bloody well use it." Spike slurred then he looked at Serendipity. "You look like someone I saw in my dreams, Seren-something."

"Serendipity." She said.

"Yep, that's it." Spike raised his drink to her.

"How are you alive?" Serendipity asked.

"I'm not, vampire." Spike shrugged. Serendipity started to move away but Spike grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "How'd you know my name?"

"I was your muse stupid." Serendipity sighed.

"Effulgent?" Spike asked sounding a little less drunk.

"Yes that was me." Serendipity cringed.

"Effulgent!" Spike repeated.

"I was having a really bad day okay." Serendipity explained.

"Effulgent." It was almost a whimper this time.

"I was recovering from a really bad break up all right?" Serendipity put her hands on her hips.

"Aught bite you on general principles alone." Spike muttered.


	7. Silence

Title: Silence

Pairing: Oz/Pansy

Rating: PG

FFA # 1796

Beware boys and girls it's slightly longer than my others

'I'll show that stupid Draco Malfoy!' Pansy thought angrily wiping away tears. 'Choosing that stupid, red-headed, muggle loving Weasel over me.' "We can still be friends Pans." Pansy mimicked Draco, "Ha!" 'Just cause we're on the good side now he's decided to fancy her. I'll do worst than him, I'll go and snog the first decent muggle I see.' Pansy looked around at the muggles around her glaring at a few until her eyes locked on one in particular. He was only a little taller than her. He had pierced ears and Slytherin green hair. He was wearing a faded black and ripped black jeans. 'He'll do.' Pansy thought before stalking up to him. Then before he could say anything she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. At first he tried gently pushing her away, then he shrugged and responded to the kissing. After a few minutes of fevrent kissing Pansy pulled back a little and looked at him to see his reaction. What ever it would be would determine what she would do next.

He gave a half smile, "Hi."

Pansy began to laugh, whatever she had it expected it wasn't that. Her laugh which started out as a chuckle soon turned into a cackle. She stopped laughing when tears had leaked from her eyes. "Do you want to go out?" Pansy asked not bothering to wipe away the tears.

"I can't." He said.

"Oh you have a girlfriend, that's okay. I did kind of throw myself at you, I guess I'll go." Pansy turned to go but his hands were still around her waist. "You have to let go of me first."

He nodded to a guitar case beside him that she hadn't noticed before. "Got a gig." One of his hands went to her wrist while the other grabbed his guitar case. "You could come."

Pansy thought for a moment, she didn't want to go home cause then she would see Draco, she was sharing a flat with him. Any excuse was better than going back home. "Sure I'll go with you." They started walking in the direction he had been going in before she had stopped him. She was waiting for him to say something, anything, but he seemed content not saying anything. That was unusual most boys she knew never shut up, Blaise and Draco being prime examples. She looked at him and smirked. He was wearing eye liner, it wasn't too dark, but it was enough that his eyes stood out nicely. She thought only Blaise could do that and make it look natural. The closer Pansy looked at him the cuter he seemed. "My name's Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson." Pansy held out her hand.

"Oz." Oz shook her hand and gave her another half smile.

Pansy tilted her head, "Oz, that's it just Oz?" Oz nodded. "You don't say much do you?"

"Sometimes." Oz shrugged. He stopped in front of a club called Club Rain. The bouncer stopped him but Oz held up his guitar case and the bouncer let him. As Pansy tried to follow him the bouncer stopped her as well, but Oz took her hand and said, "She's with me."

"Not dressed like that she's not." He motioned to her robe.

Pansy raised an eyebrow, she had completely forgotten that she had been wearing her robe when she ran away from Draco. She whipped off her robe and turned in a slow circle, "Is this better?" She was wearing a forest green camisole with tight black pants and combat boots. The bouncer's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. Pansy allowed Oz to pull her into the club. Thank Salazar she had been wearing what Blaise had gotten her for her birthday. Pansy looked around the club, it wasn't that crowded but it wasn't empty. There was a band on stage that a few people were dancing to. They looked just about finished. Pansy sat down at a table near the stage and put her robe on top of the table. Oz placed his guitar case and backpack beside it. "Why didn't you say anything about my robe?" Pansy looked at him suspiciously.

Oz shrugged, "It suited you." The band on stage finished their last song and were packing up their stuff. Oz nodded his head toward the stage before taking his guitar out of his case. He got on stage just as the other band got off. He plugged his guitar into the amp, adjusted the mic, and began to sing.

'He plays well.' Pansy thought. Generally Pansy didn't dance but something about this music got in her skin made her want to move around. Maybe it was because she didn't like wizard music or maybe it was just him. Pansy got up and began moving to the music. A few guys tried to dance with her but when they got too close she slinked away. She noticed that Oz's eyes tracked her where ever she danced. She smirked and danced closer to the stage. Oz played a few sets before the next band came. Pansy had danced the entire time.

"Now where?" Pansy asked Oz as he packed up his guitar.

"Where do you want to go?" Oz asked.

"Not home." Pansy said as they walked out of the club after Oz had gotten paid. They were walking down an alley that was really dark now that it was 9 o'clock. Oz stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. "What is it?" Pansy took her wand slowly out of her pocket and kept it by her side.

"Well look what we have here boys. If I'm not mistaken a witch and a wolf. The perfect high." A man and five other guys walked out of the shadows surrounding Pansy and Oz.

"Vampires." Oz growled.

"That's right, I'm a witch and guess what that means boys?" Pansy smirked and raised her wand. "Incendio!"

"Fuck." The leader said before he and his friends were incinerated.

Pansy let out a sigh, "Well that was exhilarating. So you're a wolf huh?"

Oz started to frown but when he saw Pansy smirk, he smiled his half smile. "Sometimes."

"It's a good thing you are because if you weren't I'd hate to have to make you forget you saw me do magic and therefore forget me." Pansy took his hand, "Tonight's been the most fun I've had in a while. Vampires included. Now back to where are we going next?"

"Food?" Oz suggested.

"Sure, I'll pick the place this time." Pansy began to lead him out of the alley. She planned on going to a little Italian place that was not too far away from her flat. It was her favorite place to eat at. "Is Italian okay?"

"Perfect." Oz said.

Once again they walked in silence to the restaurant and Pansy loved every moment of it. She could still hear the music he played in her head. He was smiling his little half smile and Pansy liked to think that right now she was the reason it was there.

They entered the restaurant and were seated near the back. The waitress came by and they placed their order. Oz looked at Pansy, "You okay, with me and the werewolf part."

Pansy sighed, "I've known a few werewolves, some were jerks and others were nice just like people. Yea three nights out the month you're an animal but that still leaves 329 days a year that you're human. I think that's enough to compensate for it. Besides the last three hours has made the day a good one." Pansy paused as their drinks were brought out. When the waitress left she continued, "What about me and the witch bit?"

"I've dated a witch before, it was magical." Oz frowned.

"Then why are you frowning?" Pansy asked.

"Our magic didn't last forever." Oz shrugged.

Pansy sighed, "Thought she was the one?" Oz nodded. "I have one of those."

Then Oz raised an eyebrow, "Maybe it's time we find new magic."

Pansy looked Oz up and down then reached across the table to grab him. The fervent kissing began again and continued a lot longer than last time. They were interrupted when they heard coughing and a light tap on the shoulder. The waitress was blushing and quickly put their food down before leaving. Pansy let out a cackle and at that Oz gave a full out smile.

"Hey you smiled." Pansy said.

"You cackled." Oz commented.

Pansy smirked, "I suppose I did. I tend to do that." She winked at him before she began eating. Oz smiled at her again then he started eating as well. They didn't talk much after that, but it was a comfortable silence. Just being able to do something in silence and have it be comfortable was something Pansy had not had in a while. It was bliss.

"Ready?" Oz asked after he had paid for the meal.

"Yea let's go." Pansy said getting up. "Where to next?"

"Dunno." Oz shrugged.

"Where are you staying?" Pansy asked as they were walking out of the restaurant.

"Usually I stay in my car but it's getting fixed at the moment." Oz replied.

"Come on you can stay with me." Pansy took Oz's hand and started back toward her flat.

"I thought you didn't want to go home." Oz raised an eyebrow.

"I don't but I've got to go back sometime might as well be now." Pansy shrugged. Besides a certain blonde haired boy would be looking for her. She didn't want him to worry too much after all she'd still love Draco no matter what happened he was still one of her best friends. "Here we are." Pansy stopped in front of her home and took out her key.

"Pansy where were you I had Blaise, Greg, Vince, and hell even Marcus out looking for you. You shouldn't have run away like that. I was going to expl— Who the hell is that?" Draco glared at Oz.

"Oz." Oz held out a hand.

Draco ignored Oz completely, "Who is this guy Pans?"

"He's Oz." Pansy answered.

"Yea I got that part. Let me try again what is he doing here?" Draco asked.

"He's staying the night." Pansy shrugged.

"Pansy!" Draco whined.

"Alright alright come down Drake." Pansy rolled her eyes. "I met him after I ran out and he's been keeping me company for the past couple hours." Pansy threw a slight smile in Oz's direction.

"What's this you giving a smile not a smirk?" Suddenly Draco pouted, "Found someone else to fancy so fast, am I that easy to get over?" Pansy punched Draco in the arm and he laughed. Then he leaned in and whispered, "That's what I found in Ginny someone to make me smile not smirk. Though it didn't happen till she told me to my pasty ferret-y self over and help her out."

Pansy smirked, "You always did like feisty ones."

"It's one of the reason I love you." Draco hugged her.

"You are turning into a sap Draco Malfoy is this what becomes of one when they fancy a Gryff?" Pansy cackled.

Draco shrugged, "Who knows. Listen I got to get to sleep, so don't you two be doing anything to loud or at least use a spell." Draco left going to his room.

Oz had just been standing out of the way letting them make peace when he noticed Pansy looking at him. "I can crash on the couch if you want."

"No you can sleep with me I don't bite… much." Pansy gave a smirk.

"I don't think-" Oz started.

"No you twit just sleep not sex at least not yet." Pansy pulled him into her room. It was decorated in greens, silvers, and blacks.

"Nice." Oz commented after looking around.

"Go ahead lay down." Pansy indicated the bed. Oz took off his shoes and shirt before lying down on the bed. Pansy took off her shoes as well and also her pants before pulling on some boxers at which point Oz politely turned his head. Once Pansy was ready she climbed in next to him and curled into his side. Oz put his arm around her. "Today was a good day."

"Yep."

"Night Oz."

"Night Pansy."

Then silence as they fell asleep.


	8. Cheating

Title: Cheating

Pairing: Faith/Brennan (Mutant X)

FFA: 2025

Timeline: Before either show started

"That's cheating." Faith glared at Brennan.

Brennan gave a shrug as he opened the car door. "Well are you gonna get in or not." Brennan asked as he climbed into the car. Faith pushed him into the passenger seat and got into the driver seat herself. "Hey!" Brennan pouted.

"You cheated, I get to drive. Deal." Faith sat for a second then looked at Brennan, "Start the car."

Brennan crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, "You want to drive you start the car."

"Oh come on it'll only take you a second or would you rather wait three minutes for me to hot wire it." Faith asked.

"You were the one who said I cheated so why should I start the car?" Brennan turned to look away from Faith.

"And you did, I didn't go and break the window in did I? You cheated, you lost, I drive. Don't be so dramatic." Faith responded.

Both of them turned around as they heard someone yelling, "Hey what do you think you are doing, get out of my car!"

"Shit!" Brennan and Faith yelled. Then Brennan leaned over and let a spark jump from his finger into the car. The engine started and Faith immediately threw the car into drive. As Faith drove away Brennan said, "Okay next time we race to see who can break into a car faster, we'll wait until after we've stolen it to argue."


	9. Art of Distraction

Title: Art of Distraction

Pairing: Faith/Dean (Supernatural)

Rating: PG

FFA #2309

Timeline: After Chosen any time in Supernatural

Faith was happily fighting a demon; it was no match for her. Not only because it wasn't that big but also because it seemed the older a Slayer the stronger her powers, strength and healing wise anyway. She was just about finished playing with it and was about to kill it when out of nowhere something hit the demon on the back of the head. Both Faith and the demon looked to see a young man with a shotgun pointed at the demon. The demon actually looked confused and rubbed the back of its head. Faith just took the opportunity to grab her axe that had been forgotten on the ground and chop off the demons head.

The young man rushed over and looked from Faith to the dead demon, "I've never seen a demon like that."

Faith was surprised he knew it was a demon but right now she was feeling H&H and she had a very hot guy in front of her. "Thanks for distracting it for me what can I do to thank you?" Faith said suggestively thrusting her breasts out at him.

The guy took out a small notebook and started flipping through the pages. "Oh it's no problem." He said off handedly not looking at Faith. Faith sighed, Dawn had been trying to teach her subtlety, but when that doesn't work; want, take, have does. Faith pushed his book down, grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard. When they broke for air, the guy smiled, "Name's Dean."

"Faith." Faith began to pull him to a hotel nearby. She always had room there just for these purposes because she certainly didn't want to bring random guys to her flat.

Dean pulled back on her hand, "Don't you have to do something about the demon? What kind did you say it was?" Dean actually started walking back in the direction of the dead demon.

Faith groaned he was lucky he was cute. "No and I didn't. I'll tell you later." Faith groped him while she said this and at that he turned and followed her back to her hotel room. They were kissing as they entered and very quickly after they were both naked. Faith had to give the boy credit, he managed to keep up with her for a couple hours before he was completely worn out. Stamina was a bitch when you couldn't find someone who had as much as you did. But Faith was satisfied enough that eating a bunch of junk food could just do the rest. She was just about to leave when she turned back and pulled out his little notebook that had been in his backpack. She grabbed a piece of paper from the hotel stationary, wrote something, and put it on top of the notebook.

Dean woke up a couple hours later and the first thing he noticed was Faith's absence. "Damn she never told me what the demon was." Dean said softly. His gaze fell on his Dad's notebook that was on the table. He got off the bed and picked up the piece of paper that was on top of it. Dean smiled, all the note said was fyrl demon.


	10. Research

Title: Research

Pairing: Andrew/Simon (Firefly)

Rating: PG-13

FFA: #1939

Timeline: After Chosen, after Serenity

------------

Andrew smiled and jumped up and down as a man appeared in his room, "Yes I did it."

The young man looked around, "Where am I?"

"You're in the new Watcher's council in Italy. So how's the future, have we found alien cultures yet? Are they friendly? Do we have spaceships of our own?" Andrew continued to babble on asking questions. Then he took a breath, "So what's your name?"

The young man looked a little dazed, "Uh Simon."

"Well?" Andrew asked.

"Why did I let Kaylee talk me into drinking beer again." Simon groaned.

"Oh so there's still beer in the future that's good to know. Not that I drink much, that tends to mess with the flow of my magic, but…." Andrew once again started to babble, showing no sign of stopping.

"Buddha jie jiu ben rien zi River yi yang ti wen." Simon muttered.

"Hey was that chinese? Do you speak Chinese fluently?" Andrew stopped when someone started banging on his door.

"Andrew!" Dawn yelled pounding hard on the door.

"Shit." Andrew grabbed a vial that was on a desk and flicked some of the blood that was in it at Simon. Simon was pulled back through a portal just as Dawn burst through the door.

"Andrew you butt monkey, what did we say about using my blood to open portals." Dawn yelled grabbing the vial out of Andrew's hands.

"But it was research." Andrew whined. Dawn just glared at him before walking out of his room. "I was seeing if I wanted to send myself into the future."

-----

Translation

Buddha save me from River like questions


	11. I Want to Hear About the Watcher

Title: I Want to Hear About the Watcher

Pairing: Buffy/David (Lost Boys)

FFA: #618

Timeline: I know the timelines don't match so I'm making it that the actual Lost Boys story didn't happen until after the first season of Buffy. Otherwise in the Buffy time line this is the summer before she moves to Sunnydale

-----------------------------------

David walked over to a secluded area on the pier that over looked the water. He had noticed a small girl with blond hair just standing there. "Hey." David called softly standing next to her.

Buffy looked up at the young man beside her and smiled at him, "Hi." Then she tilted her head and frowned.

"What?" David asked. Not many girls ever frowned at him unless he was scaring her or about to eat her, speaking of which.

"You look like someone I knew." Buffy whispered

"Who?" David asked. He was trying to decide whether or not he wanted to eat her. He was kind of hungry but he planned to meet up with the rest of the boys and they would probably eat then.

"Merrick, my watch–" Buffy paused before saying instead, "mentor."

That caught David's attention. David was going to have to tread very carefully if this girl was who he thought she was. Normally he wouldn't tempt fate like this, not when there was a chance he'd lose. But he had to know. "Merrick Jamison-Smythe?"

"You knew him?" Buffy looked at David in confusion. "How?"

"He's… I'm… he's my father, but we separated on bad terms. I haven't spoken to him in 15 years." David said. Bad terms was an understatement. A tear fell down Buffy's cheek. "He died?" David gently brushed the tear away. Buffy nodded. "How?" David asked.

"I… I… wasn't fast enough, Lothos… he…" Buffy started to cry.

David pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. It's okay." David murmured. He had heard that Lothos had been killed. This little slayer must have killed him after the master vampire had killed Merrick. You only hear about the vampires and slayers. You never hear about the watcher.

Buffy came to herself and realized where she was. "Oh geez I'm like crying all over you and I don't even know you." Buffy blushed. Then she glanced at her watch, "Oh god I've got to go, my mom's going to kill me."

David grabbed her hand and pulled out a pen. "Call me if you ever want to talk more about Merrick."

Buffy glanced at her hand, then back at David. She smiled at him, "My name's Buffy."

"David."


	12. Shades of Grey

Warning: DH spoilers but more importantly if you haven't read the last Harry Potter book what the hell are you doing reading this go read that book

Pairing: Wesley/Severus Snape

Timeline: After the series finale of Angel and after Deathly Hallows

--------

Severus Snape fell to the floor hard and immediately rolled before jumping back to his feet. He reached for his wand but it was gone. He looked down at himself. The wizard was not wearing his usual black robes. He was in dark gray slacks and button up shirt. Looking around, this whole room was done in shades of grey even its occupants, who were ignoring him completely with the exception of one man that was leaning against the wall staring at Severus. This man was in grey jeans lighter than his own however his polo shirt was the same color as his own clothes. He looked around Severus's age with a pale scar around his throat.

Severus turned from him for the moment and looked at the other people in the room. There were people of all ages, females and males, different ethnicities, and in different styles of dress. But there was one constant. Grey. But it was different shades, some were very light, almost white; while others were almost black.

Severus started, in the far back of the room he could have sworn he saw Dumbledore. He began to move forward but he was stopped. "Move." Severus growled.

The scarred man raised an eyebrow, "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what? Move you daft fool." Severus stepped around the English man.

The man moved slightly out of the way, "You're not going to find him." Severus turned back. "Whoever you thought you saw you won't find him. The room likes to play tricks on you."

"What exactly is this place?" Severus looked around him.

"Don't rightly know. I have a few ideas though. But all I know for sure is people show up in grey and then slowly their clothing will change until it reaches white or black then they disappear." The man turned to look to the left. Severus followed his gaze.

A rugged man with sad eyes was starring at the floor. His clothes were the lightest gray. Then the color faded and turned completely white. The man looked upward, "Mary." Then he disappeared.

"Still don't remember do you?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Severus demanded. Then he fell to the floor as images flashed in front of his eyes and a spell filled his ears. AVADA KEDAVRA

When Severus's eyes cleared he could see the man leaning over him holding out his hand. "Welcome to Purgatory. Name's Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."

Severus grabbed Wesley's hand, "Severus Snape."


End file.
